Just Once
by Taraufi Cho
Summary: Dihari pernikahannya, Sungmin harus kehilangan dua orang tekasihnya. Sementara Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung dipaksa untuk masuk ke kehidupan Sungmin. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati Sungmin? Dan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin yang saat itu masih mengalami keterpurukan?/ KyuMin Fanfictions/ Genderswitch!/ 1shoot/ Republish


Tittle : Just Once

Author : Taraufi Cho

Genre : T – Nyerempet dikit M -_-

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt

Pairing : KyuMin only (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing, tapi story ini milik Tara. Tapi kalo mau nge-bash cukup bash tulisan Tara aja, jangan pair-nya okay? (^^)b

Check This Out !

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Just Once *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gadisku…**_

_**Dapatkah aku mencintaimu?**_

_**Aku mempunyai kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan**_

_**Tetapi kau pergi menjauh**_

_**Dan seperti orang bodoh.. aku menelan kata-kata itu kedalam hatiku**_

_**tolong cintai aku walau hanya sekali**_

_**aku akan gila walau hanya menyebut namamu sekali saja**_

_**aku ingin berada lebih dekat denganmu**_

_**tetapi seperti yang ku lihat, kau berpaling**_

_**sehingga aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa**_

_**jadi aku akan menempatkan semua cintaku didalam hatiku**_

_**aku mencintaimu… seseorang yang paling aku rindu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Story Begin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu berwarna putih yang berdiri menjulang dihadapanku. Pintu yang membuatku merasa begitu ketakutan. Seolah-olah pintu itu akan mengantarkanku kejurang kematian. Begitu ironi, karena nyatanya pintu itu menyembunyikan sesosok malaikat. Ya, Malaikat yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Aku memegang erat-erat nampan berisi makanan yang kubawa. Mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Menyiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin agar aku terlihat baik-baik saja ketika melihatnya. Karena aku sudah tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang akan aku keluarkan ketika melihatnya. Melihat gadisku… malaikatku…

Aku mulai mengetuk beberapa kali benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. "Saatnya makan malam, Sungmin-ah…" ucapku sekilas seraya membuka papan kayu itu dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara berderit pelan ketika aku mulai mendorongnya.

Mataku langsung terfokus pada sosoknya yang kini sedang menatap ke arah jendela besar yang hanya menampilkan pemandangan gelap dimalam hari. Seperti biasa, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tidak pernah menyadari kedatanganku sama sekali.

Aku ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang selama ini difikirkannya. Aku ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian, masih ada aku yang bersedia menemaninya. Menjadi penyokong hidupnya. Bersedia menjadi peta ketika ia tersesat dan tak tahu kemana arah jalan pulang. Bersedia mengulurkan tanganku kapanpun ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Namun, seolah ada pembatas kasat mata yang membuatnya begitu sulit aku rangkul. Seolah memang ia sengaja membuat pembatas itu. Tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk menjamah kehidupannya. Bersikap seolah ia mampu hidup dengan kedua kakinya tanpa membutuhkan uluran tangan dari orang lain. Mampu menyimpan segala beban hidupnya seorang diri.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Dia gadisku. Malaikat itu istriku. Dan dia berada dibawah tanggung jawabku. Terkadang aku cukup berbangga hati ketika memikirkan hal itu. Karena setidaknya, ia milikku, kan?

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, sebelum akhirnya aku berjalan menghampirinya. Menampilkan senyum terbaikku meskipun rasanya begitu sulit. Seperti disetiap sisi bibirku dipasangi paku yang begitu kuat, sehingga aku harus berusaha dengan keras hanya untuk sekedar menarik kedua sudut bibirku.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya singkat ketika aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjangnya. Ranjangnya? Ya kami memang tidur dikamar yang terpisah. Aku hanya ingin ia merasa nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya bersamaku.

"Kau harus makan, Min-ah. Setidaknya untuk mengisi perutmu. Aku tidak ingin jika melihatmu sakit." Bujukku seraya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang kubawa untuknya. "Kau tahu, Jung ahjuma membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana jika aku yang menyu…."

"Cukup, Kyu!" Ucapnya dengan nada frustasi. "Tolong jangan berharap apapun kepadaku. Karena aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk siapapun lagi." Lanjutnya disertai isakan yang membuatku mencengkeram sendok yang kini ada digenggamanku. Kata-katanya sukses menohok hatiku tanpa ampun. Membuat hatiku langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya keatas kedua lututnya, pundaknya berguncang seiring dengan isakannya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar memilukan.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan sekuat tenaga cairan bening yang terkumpul menjadi satu dikantung mataku. Siap untuk terjatuh kapan saja. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa lemahnya aku jika menyangkut tentangnya. Betapa aku menjadi pria cengeng jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Lagi. "Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun dia akan selalu tersimpan dengan baik dihatimu, Min-ah. Tapi saat ini dia sudah bahagia disana." Aku menarik nafasku sejenak. Berusaha menetralkan rasa sesak yang semakin gencar menyerang alveolus-ku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku ada. Menyadari jika kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih mempunyai aku, suamimu, tempat dimana kau bisa bergantung dan berkeluh kesah. Aku hanya meminta itu, Min-ah." Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. "Yah… paling tidak jika kau masih belum bisa menganggapku sebagai suamimu, kau bisa menganggapku sebagai… temanmu?" lanjutku.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menampilkan wajah tanpa celanya yang kini telah ternodai oleh air mata. "Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti hanya karena gadis sepertiku. Aku tidak mau jika kau berharap terlalu banyak kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-ah… aku tidak bisa…" ucapnya dengan serak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku langsung meraih pergelangan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan ringan. Lalu menarik tubuhnya kedalam dekapanku. "Ssstt, aku tahu kau bisa, Min-ah. Kau gadis yang kuat. Kau gadis yang kuat…" aku terus mensugesti dirinya. Berharap ia mau merubah fikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengelus surai kecokelatan milik gadis yang kini tidur dalam pelukanku. Tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumanku. Kali ini senyuman tulus, bukan paksaan seperti yang sebelumnya. Mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam pelukanku. Setidaknya aku mensyukuri ada perkembangan cukup pesat dalam hubungan kami. Sepertinya tuhan mulai memberikan oase dalam perjalanan kami yang tak berujung ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ya… sedikit demi sedikit aku pasti bisa mengisi salah satu ruang dihatinya. Paling tidak, jika aku tidak bisa menggeser nama seseorang yang begitu terkunci rapat dihatinya itu, aku menjadi salah satu orang yang berharga dihidupnya. Aku ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku ingin menghancurkan pembatas tak kasat mata itu. Dan aku ingin menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Hah… betapa aku merindukan dia yang dulu. Dia yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan memenuhi segala ekspetasiku ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut bahagianya saat itu. Yang membuat aku membeku ditempatku. Yang membuat aku mengabaikan tatapan penuh kekaguman yang ditujukan beberapa gadis padaku, karena faktanya aku merupakan playboy kelas atas, yang radarnya langsung bereaksi ketika melihat wanita. Bisa kalian bayangkan kan, sehebat apa Sungmin-ku?

Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang berkunjung ke salah satu pantai yang ada di Seoul bersama teman-temanku. Dan tak kusangka aku malah mendapatkan objek yang sangat menarik perhatianku diantara bebatuan karang dan deburan ombak yang menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu eksotis dan mempesona. Seorang gadis dengan gaun sutera putihnya yang saat itu berdiri ditepian pantai sembari memejamkan mata dan merentangkan kedua tangannya itu berhasil menyedot semua fokusku.

Masih sambil merentangkan tangannya, kemudian gadis itu memutar-mutar tubuh mungilnya, tak menggubris angin pantai yang menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Membelai-belai surai kecokelatan dan gaun selututnya.

Kedua sudut bibirku langsung membentuk seulas senyuman begitu saja ketika kemudian aku mendengar tawa renyahnya. Oh… mungkin aku sudah mulai gila saat itu, karena entah mengapa tawanya terdengar seperti alunan nada yang mengalun begitu syahdu. Seperti lullaby pengantar tidur. Menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mulai meneliti setiap jengkal wajahnya, mencoba mencari kekurangannya. Dan sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena sepertinya dia merupakan salah satu mahakarya yang dibuat dengan begitu sempurna.

Dia… seperti jelmaan malaikat yang mungkin saat itu sedang bosan berada disurga dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan serta menikmati keindahan dunia. Dengan garis wajah yang begitu elok dan sempurna, kulitnya yang seputih pualam, hidungnya yang bangir, dan bibir bershape M-nya yang membuat darahku berdesir dengan hebatnya. Yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya secara bersaamaan diperutku. Dia… mengalahkan dewi tercantik di seluruh jagad raya. Bahkan mungkin aphrodite sekalipun menangis iri karena kecantikannya.

Namun, secepat aku terpesona olehnya, secepat itu pula aku dibuat tak berdaya olehnya. Aku langsung melenyapkan senyumanku ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekeliling tubuh gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian menghadiahi pria itu dengan senyuman kekanakannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat lalu membalas pelukan pria itu. Memeluknya cukup erat, seakan pria itu adalah hal berharga yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya. Dia… tampak begitu bahagia.

Dan yang kulakukan setelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Saat itu aku tersadar, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan para cupid untuk melesatkan panah asmaraku pada gadis itu, jika nyatanya saat ini justru panah itu berbalik padaku. Menancap erat dihatiku. Rasanya sakit dan entahlah… begitu menyesakkan. Seperti oksigen disekelilingmu direnggut dengan cara paksa.

Aku langsung menyerah saat itu, mencoba untuk berfikir positif jika mungkin saja jika 'bukan dia orangnya'. Orang yang selama ini aku tunggu sebagai takdirku. Seseorang yang dikirim tuhan untuk melengkapi tulang rusukku. Menjadi penyempurnaku.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tepat satu bulan yang lalu. Hari dimana aku tidak tahu harus mensyukurinya atau malah menyalahkan takdir tuhan. Mengubah masa depanku secepat kedipan mata. Hari dimana aku merasa bingung sekaligus berbahagia tetapi disisi lain harus melihat orang yang sangat kucintai begitu menderita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**..Flashback..**_

**.**

**.**

_Aku menyusuri lorong gereja yang saat itu terlihat begitu ramai. Menghadiri pernikahan puteri salah satu relasi bisnisku. Orang yang selama ini begitu membanggakanku. Entahlah, pesona apa yang telah aku tebarkan sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Menurutnya, diumurku yang masih terbilang muda dengan karir yang begitu cemerlang merupakan prestasi yang begitu membanggakan. Bahkan ia sering mengatakan kepadaku, jika saja puterinya belum menemukan pria yang tepat, maka putrinya itu akan dijodohkan denganku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika ia berkata seperti itu._

_Mataku terus menelusuri setiap sudut gereja, berusaha untuk mencari pria paruh baya yang sudah kuanggap sebagai appa kedua-ku itu. Hingga akhirnya kurasakan sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dibahuku yang membuat aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku._

_Kangin ahjussi…_

"_Kyuhyun-ah…" serunya sambil memeluk tubuhku. "Aku senang kau hadir dipernikahan putri kecilku." Ucapnya dengan riang. Terlihat begitu bahagia dan antusias dengan pernikahan ini._

"_Aku pasti datang, ahjussi. Kau kan sudah kuanggap seperti appa kandungku sendiri." Jawabku seraya melepaskan pelukan kami. "Sekarang dimana putri kecilmu?" tanyaku._

"_Dia sedang bersiap-siap diruang riasnya. Ayo, aku perkenalkan kau dengan Sungmin-ku. Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya." Katanya dengan percaya diri. Dia memang selalu membanggakan putrinya. Seolah-olah putrinya itu sesuatu yang begitu istimewa sehingga dunia harus tau akan keistimewaannya itu. Hm… aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sungmin-ah, Lihatlah siapa yang appa bawa." Teriak Kangin ahjussi seraya menarik salah satu lenganku ketika kami sampai didepan sebuah ruangan tempat dimana putrinya sedang didandani. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya dia antusias dengan pernikahan putrinya atau antusias untuk mempertemukan aku dengan putrinya itu?_

_Dan tepat saat Kangin ahjussi membuka pintu, saat itulah aku langsung melebarkan mataku ketika aku melihat sosoknya lagi dari sebuah cermin yang ada dihadapanku, karena posisinya saat ini adalah duduk membelakangiku. _

_Astaga! Dia… malaikatku?!_

_Aku merasakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga ketika gadis itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu memberikan senyum kekanakannya kepada kami. _

"_Appa…" Suaranya entah mengapa terdengar begitu lembut bila didengar dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang masih selalu terpesona olehnya. Dia masih sama. Masih secantik ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya. Apalagi dengan gaun putih gadingnya yang membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan anggun._

"_Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ah, putriku cantik kan?" bisik Kangin ahjussi dengan nada menggoda yang membuat aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku._

"_Jagiya, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyu, ini putriku Lee Sungmin." _

_Gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu terlihat mengamatiku dari jauh. "Jadi pria ini yang sering appa ceritakan padaku." Katanya sambil melangkah ke arahku yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. _

_Dia terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya didagunya, mencoba memberi penilaian terhadapku. Membuat aku merasa was-was untuk mendengar penilaiannya itu. "Hm, Kau tampan. Sayang sekali aku menemukan Choi Siwon terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya disertai tawa renyahnya. Dan aku… Hey! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh didepannya, Kyuhyun-ssi!_

_Ngomong-ngomong… Tadi dia bilang siapa? Choi Siwon? Apakah pria itu orang yang sama yang aku lihat bersama Sungmin di pantai?_

_Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kangin ahjussi, memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada appa tercintanya. Kulihat kristal bening itu perlahan-lahan muncul dari kedua manik kecokelatannya. _

"_Appa…" ucapnya lirih seraya memeluk tubuh appa-nya. _

"_Terima kasih karena selama ini appa telah merawatku. Berjuang sendirian untuk membesarkan aku. Terima kasih karena telah mencurahkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar kepadaku. Meskipun aku sering melanggar perintah appa, menjadi anak nakal yang membuat appa begitu kelimpungan. Selalu merepotkan appa. Tapi appa selalu mempunyai sejuta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku…"_

"…_Hiks… aku beruntung memiliki appa. Appa adalah appa terbaik didunia. Aku… aku sangat mencintai appa…" ucapnya sambil terisak yang membuat aku begitu terharu. _

"_Sssttt, jagiya… Justru appa adalah appa paling beruntung yang memiliki putri seperti dirimu. Kau tahu… baru kemarin rasanya appa memilikimu, baru kemarin rasanya appa mengantarkanmu pergi kesekolah dasar, dan sekarang… putri kecil appa akan menikah. Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bergantung kepada appa, kau bukan lagi tanggung jawab appa. Kau akan mempunyai seorang suami. Dialah yang akan menjadi tempatmu bergantung. Dan asalkan kau bahagia sayang… appa akan melakukan apapun untukmu."_

_Aku mengembangkan senyumanku melihat saat-saat perpisahan tak langsung antara ayah dan anak itu. Bagi orang tua, sedewasa apapun anaknya, dia akan tetap menganggap anaknya sebagai malaikat kecilnya dan rasa sayangnya tak pernah hilang sampai kapanpun, benar bukan?_

_Drrttt… drrttt… drrttt…_

_Suara getaran ponsel itu langsung membuat Kangin ahjussi melepaskan pelukannya. Kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menatap sekilas pada layar handphone-nya._

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"…"

"_APA!" Teriaknya sebelum akhirnya Kangin ahjussi ambruk dilantai sambil memegang bagian kiri dadanya. Bahkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku ketika Sungmin keluar dari salah satu ruang perawatan dimana ayahnya dirawat. Dia tampak begitu berantakan. Wajahnya pucat, ada begitu banyak jejak air mata disekitar wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya juga nampak begitu acak-acakkan. Gaun pernikahannya-pun kusut karena terlalu sering ia meremasnya sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa frustasinya._

_Yah… aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Harus kehilangan sosok calon suaminya tepat dihari pernikahannya ditambah dengan kondisi ayahnya yang begitu memprihatinkan._

_Ya, calon suaminya mengalami suatu kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju gereja tempat pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Sungguh disayangkan, karena belum sempat pria itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia langsung meninggal ditempat kejadian. Hal Itulah yang menyebabkan Kangin ahjussi langsung syok ketika mendengar kabar tersebut, membuat penyakit jantungnya langsung kambuh. _

"_Appa… ingin berbicara padamu." Ucapnya dengan serak seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disampingku. _

'_Tuhan… betapa aku ingin sekali merengkuh tubuhnya…' jeritku dalam hati._

_Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang rawat Kangin ahjussi, menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku memasuki ruangan itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aroma desinfektan yang menjadi aroma khas rumah sakit itu langsung menyerbu indera penciumanku tatkala aku memasuki ruang perawatan Kangin ahjussi. Aku langsung tersenyum pahit ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas bed rumah sakit. _

"_Kyu, kemarilah…" pintanya dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Aku menurutinya, melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhku dikursi yang ada disamping bed-nya._

_Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami setelah itu, hanya terdapat suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar monoton yang terasa begitu menulikan setiap insan yang mendengarnya._

"_Hal yang paling kuinginkan sebagai ayah adalah melihat putrinya bahagia." Kangin ahjussi mulai membuka suaranya._

"_Aku sudah terlalu tua. Bukan… bukannya aku tidak mampu untuk membuatnya bahagia, hanya saja sepertinya sudah saatnya aku harus menyerahkannya kepada orang yang paling tepat. Menggantikan posisiku untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, membimbingnya…." Dia berhenti sejenak, membuat aku bertanya-tanya apa inti pembicaraannya._

"_Dan aku… aku mempercayakanmu untuk menggantikan tugasku, Kyu. Aku ingin kau mendampingi putri kecilku. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Sungmin-ku." Lanjutnya yang membuat aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku._

"_Tidak ahjussi. Kau masih bisa untuk menjaga Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin masih berkabung atas kematian calon suaminya. Aku rasa itu terlalu terburu-buru untuk Sungmin…" ucapku menyangkal pekataannya._

"_Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Sungmin berada ditangan yang tepat sebelum tuhan memanggilku…"_

"_Ahjussi…" desahku frustasi, tetapi ia langsung meraih salah satu tanganku dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, lalu menggenggamnya cukup erat._

"_Aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ah. Lakukan demi aku, aku mohon…"_

**.**

**.**

…_**flashback END…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kilasan kejadian itu membanjiri ingatanku bagai film animasi yang diputar secara cepat. Aku masih mengingatnya. Saat itu, Sesuai permintaan Kangin ahjussi, aku langsung menikahi Sungmin didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan tepat setelah kami –aku dan Sungmin- mengucapkan janji pernikahan, ia pergi meninggalkan kami. Selama-lamanya. Menorehkan luka yang kesekian kalinya untuk Sungmin. Bayangkan, Dalam sehari Sungmin sudah harus kehilangan dua orang yang begitu dicintainya.

Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji untuk menjaga Sungmin, menyayanginya sekuat yang aku bisa. Bukan karena permintaan Kangin ahjussi, tetapi itu kulakukan karena memang aku mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Just Once *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Author POV-**_

_**Some days later…**_

_**. **_

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki apartementnya. Tampak dengan jelas guratan kelelahan itu diwajah tampannya. Bayangkan, dalam waktu sehari penuh ia harus menghadiri rapat-rapat penting, belum lagi dia harus mempelajari dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di meja kantornya. Terkadang ia merasa semua aktivitasnya itu sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap profesional dan bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya seraya melonggarkan dasi dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Berniat untuk segera memasuki kamar dan langsung beristirahat. Tetapi, niatnya harus tertunda lantaran kamera matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Istrinya itu…

Sungmin-nya yang saat itu tampak begitu cantik dengan apron merah mudanya. Sungmin-nya yang terlihat bersemangat ketika menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari jika suaminya mengamatinya dan berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati mengingat sudah seminggu ini istrinya itu sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Tidak tahan, Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya. Berdiri dibelakang tubuh istrinya, lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk gadis itu. Membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika menerima pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

_Deg~_

Pertanyaan singkat yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin itu membuatnya menegang ditempat. Bahkan lengan kekarnya yang melingkar disekitar pinggang Sungmin itu terlepas begitu saja. Menggantung tak berdaya disisi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu nampaknya cukup cepat tanggap menyadari kesalahannya, karena beberapa detik setelahnya ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu, mianhe… aku…"

Bahkan kata maaf dari Sungmin sudah terasa begitu membosankan untuk indera pendengarannya. Sudah seminggu, sudah seminggu dia sudah cukup bersabar ketika istrinya itu selalu menggumamkan nama Siwon disetiap kebersamaan meraka.

Apa sebegitu susah istrinya itu menganggap bahwa dia ada? Apa sebegitu susahnya untuk sedikit membuat gadis itu membuka hatinya untuk pria seperti dirinya? Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan cara apa untuk membuat Sungmin hanya menatap dirinya saja.

Sungmin kemudian meraih salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu yang kini hanya mematung ditempatnya. "Kyu… maafkan aku…" Lagi. Dia menggumamkan kata maaf itu. Terus mencoba membuat Kyuhyun merespon kata maafnya.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu dia mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat dada Sungmin berdenyut perih, tahu bahwa senyum itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat…" ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang memegang lengannya cukup erat. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu cepat. Mengabaikan lelehan air mata yang terus berderai disetiap jengkal wajah mulus gadisnya. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menghapus kristal bening itu, tetapi tidak dengan hari ini. Baginya dia sudah memberikan cukup waktu kepada gadis itu untuk meratapi kesedihannya. Menjadikannya pelampiasan seorang Choi Siwon. Dan sayangnya dia bukanlah seorang malaikat yang dengan berbaik hati memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran. Dan hari inilah batas kesabarannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir apapun lagi.

Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun, tubuh gadis itu langsung ambruk ditempatnya. Air matanya seolah tak pernah jenuh untuk selalu membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Dia lalu meremas kausnya, tepat dibagian kiri dadanya. Tempat jantungnya berada, pusat rasa sakitnya.

Demi tuhan, Dia sudah berusaha untuk menerima Kyuhyun, tapi sekuat apapun usahanya, tetap saja selalu ada nama Siwon yang ada dibenaknya. Selalu saja wajah pria itu yang selalu membayangi fikirannya. Seolah nama dan wajah pria itu sudah terkunci dengan rapat diotaknya. Membekas bagai noda bandel yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Gadis itu kemudian mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, menyadari jika dia sudah terlalu lama berada ditempatnya saat ini. Tetapi karena kelelahan, dia bahkan harus berpegangan pada kursi makan yang ada disebelahnya. Dan mungkin karena ia dalam posisi duduk yang terlalu lama sehingga membuat otot-otot pada kakinya menjadi kaku yang memnyebabkannya tidak bisa menjejakkan kedua kakinya dia atas lantai.

"Awwhhh!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang melamun seraya bersandar dikepala ranjang langsung terkejut lalu dengan segera menghampiri Sungmin yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Raut khawatir itu nampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Tadi kakiku terkilir." Jawab Sungmin. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style yang membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu…" gumam Sungmin lirih pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat begitu telaten memijat kakinya.

Hening. Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meladeni istrinya. Bahkan dia terus menunduk, tidak menolehkan kepalanya sekalipun untuk menatap wajah sembab gadis itu.

"Kyu…" kali ini nada suaranya dinaikkan menjadi setengah oktaf. Namun seolah tuli, pria itu tetap saja diam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"CUKUP KYU!" Sungmin langsung menyentak dengan kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau lebih baik marah padaku. Caci maki aku semaumu. Atau mungkin, kau boleh membentakku. Apa saja, Kyu. Tetapi jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu. Tapi tolong… jangan mendiamkan aku begini. Aku hanya punya kau. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi…" Semprot gadis itu langsung, mengeluarkan segala ungkapan rasa frustasinya kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pria itu hanya membeku seraya mencengkeram kedua telapak tangannya, membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

Sungmin terlihat menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia lalu meraih salah satu telapak Kyuhyun kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan nanar. "Aku mohon Kyu, maafkan aku… Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan lebih berusaha untuk menerimamu. Tapi tolong bantu aku. Aku…" Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengannya dan membungkam bibir ranum milik gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Memagut, menyesap, dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Mulut pria itu bergerak liar, lidahnya menyentuh apapun yang dapat disentuhnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sungmin menarik nafas. Ciuman itu… seperti ungkapan rasa frustasinya. Ungkapan betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin pada kepala ranjang. Intensitas ciumannya sudah mulai berkurang. Ciuman liar itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang begitu lembut. Membuat Sungmin terbuai atas perlakuan bibir namja itu. Bahkan lengannya merangkak naik, mengalungkannya dileher Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya di bibir pinkish Sungmin. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah gadis itu yang nampaknya masih belum menemukan fokusnya.

"Bolehkah aku…" ucapnya dengan tersengal, melawan segala dorongan nafsu yang sudah begitu memenuhi dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria normal, hidup berdua bersama seorang wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, ditambah bahwa dia sangat mencintai wanita itu merupakan godaan yang begitu besar. Tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru, setidaknya dia akan melakukan 'itu' jika gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Dan kini dia mencoba untuk meminta izin. Karena dia tidak mau jika nanti Sungmin akan menyesal dikemudian hari.

Awalnya Sungmin terlihat begitu ragu. Namun bukankah ia sudah berjanji jika ia akan menerima Kyuhyun? Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan janjinya kepada pria itu. Toh, dia tidak akan menyesal sudah memberikan kesuciannya kepada pria itu. Kyuhyun adalah suami sahnya, kan?

Maka, dengan pertimbangan yang begitu matang, pada akhirnya Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat senyuman itu terpartri diwajah tampan suaminya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu…" ucap kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya meraih tengkuk gadis itu lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya lagi pada permukaan bibir Sungmin. Bahkan tangannya sudah mulai nakal, mengelus bahkan meremas apapun yang dia suka pada tubuh sintal gadisnya.

Tetapi kemudian, tubuh Sungmin menegang ketika Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing bajunya. Nama Choi Siwon langsung memenuhi hatinya, merengsek naik ke otaknya. Membayang-bayanginya tanpa ampun. Dan saat itu pulalah Sungmin langsung mendorong dada bidang suaminya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Aku… tidak bisa. Maafkan aku…" ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar seraya menunduk sambil menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terlihat karena ulah tangan jahil suaminya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin tersentak ketika melihat setitik air yang jatuh di telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal. Saat itulah Sungmin dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat pria itu. Pria itu… menangis?

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun langsung menghapus kasar air matanya. "Sudahlah, mulai saat ini aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku memang akan selalu kalah dari pria itu." Ucapnya seraya memberikan senyum 'termanisnya' kepada sungmin. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar gadis itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala bentuk kesalahan dan penyesalannya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat itu menghabiskan malamya dengan tangisan pilunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Just Once *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Some days later…**_

_**.**_

Malam itu, Sungmin hanya berbaring seharian dikamar Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ada sudah dilakukan oleh kedua kakinya yang meyeretnya begitu saja untuk memasuki ruangan paling pribadi suaminya. Entahlah, dia hanya begitu… kesal dan kesepian. Suaminya itu dengan begitu tega meninggalkan dirinya selama tiga hari berturut-turut untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaannya yang ada di China. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak berpamitan kepadanya. Hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang Sungmin tidak mengerti artinya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun.

Dan… entah mengapa Sungmin begitu merasa kehilangan sosok suaminya. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Sungmin merasa baik-baik saja ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama sekalipun. Tapi kali ini, dalam waktu tiga hari Sungmin sudah begitu menginginkan kehadiran pria itu disisinya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika Sungmin merindukan pria itu.

Sungmin mendesah putus asa seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri ruangan yang didesain dengan begitu elegan itu. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan suaminya tiga hari yang lalu. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan asal Sungmin langsung membuka kertas itu.

_**Serahkan kepada dia yang selalu benar. Tidak akan pernah menyesatkanmu. Keputusanmu. Tiga hari lagi ditempat yang menyatukan kita. **_

_**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu… –Kyuhyun-**_

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan kertas itu ke hidungnya. Membaui penciumannya dengan aroma Kyuhyun yang sedikit menempel pada kertas itu. Merasa begitu frustasi. Ternyata benar, sepertinya dia merindukan pria itu. Dan akhirnya dia dapat menarik satu kesimpulan. Apakah berarti dia sudah mulai mencintai pria itu?

Ternyata hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Selekat apapun nama Siwon dihatinya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia akan luluh dengan segala perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dengan segala kasih sayang yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Pada akhirnya hati-lah yang menunjukkan kepada siapa cintanya akan berlabuh. Karena hati selalu benar.

Tunggu… Selalu benar?

Sungmin langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. Jadi… apa maksud Kyuhyun adalah ini? Pria itu menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyerahkan semuanya kepada hatinya. Biarlah hatinya yang memutuskan apakah dia mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Karena hati selalu benar. Tidak akan pernah menyesatkan.

Dan… Kyuhyun menunggu keputusannya? Tetapi dimana?

'_**Tempat yang menyatukan kita…'**_

'Rumah sakit!' teriaknya dalam hati. Disanalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan dirinya melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan. Didepan ayahnya. Dan sungmin langsung menegang ditempatnya ketika melihat kalimat 'tiga hari lagi' dikertas itu. Jika dihitung-hitung, hari ini adalah tepat tiga hari Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Astaga! Itu berarti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Rasa sakit akibat terkilir yang diterima Sungmin masih membekas dikakinya. Tetapi menemui Kyuhyun menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Nafas Sungmin terdengar begitu terengah-engah ketika sampai dihalaman rumah sakit. Bahkan peluhnya sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi seakan tak peduli, dia terus saja menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari untuk menemukan suaminya.

"Ming…"

Suara itu…

Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari sepasang mata foxy-nya ketika melihat suaminya. Orang yang begitu dirindukannya. Dengan senyuman mempesonanya, Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap gadis itu mae menyambutnya.

Tanpa sadar, kaki gadis itu bergerak dengan cepat kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu menghamburkan tubuhnya begitu saja kedalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir pria itu. Memagutnya begitu menuntut, menyalurkan kerinduan yang membuncah dihatinya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh minat beberapa orang yang berada disekitar rumah sakit yang menatap mereka dengan antusias.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang…" tutur Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan begitu posessive.

"Jadi istriku sayang, apa keputusanmu?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Sungmin dengan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Sekali lagi!"

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat karena meninggalkanku tiga hari ini. Tanpa memberitahuku. Tanpa mengabariku. Kau adalah orang paling jahat yang pernah aku kenal." Teriak Sungmin seraya memukul berkali-kali dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil atas perlakuan istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ringan lalu melanjutkan tawanya yang membuatnya mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi dari istrinya. Tetapi kemudian Sungmin ikut tertawa bersama pria itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Lagi. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Hah… jadi seperti inikah rasanya ketika orang yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku? Seperti inikah rasanya memilikimu? Rasanya menyenangkan. Seolah dunia berada dalam genggamanku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin…" Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menatap sayang istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Dan kembali. Kedua bibir itu bertaut, seiring dengan rasa lega yang begitu luar biasa membuncah diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
